


Trust

by DamnLuciel



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Danger, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Multi, Possible Character Death, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnLuciel/pseuds/DamnLuciel
Summary: You and your father moved to Gravity Falls to start a new life. You met the Gleeful twins and also Gideon & Pacifica. Making new friends is not a problem, but what about the consequences? Maybe you should've stayed alone...





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Info: I translate this story by myself, so sorry if there should be any typos ^^"
> 
> (y/n) - your name | (f/n) - first name | (l/n ) - last name | (f/c) - favorite color | (f/f) - favorite flavor | (h/l) - hair length | (h/c) - hair color | (s/c) - skin color

Today was the first day in the new city. My dad and I moved to Gravity Falls because it seemed like a quiet, yet interesting place. Just arrived, my view suddenly got covered by a thin cloth. Confused, I tried to reach for it, but was stopped by a couple of two big hands. "Ah-ah, it's going to be a surprise, dear", said the oh-so-familiar, deep voice of my father. I smiled and let out a sigh.

"Dad, come on, I'm not a kid anymore", I tried to argue, but got confronted directly. "Kid or not, everyone loves surprises". Touché. Before I could argue any more, he grabbed my wrist and walked slowly upstairs with me. We stayed pretty careful, because I didn't wanted to fall right on my nose. I knew that my dad had been in the house a few weeks earlier to renovate it and bring our furniture here. What I didn't know was that he had actually prepared something for me, which would blow my mind in a few minutes.

My dad made an intimidating impression on others. He was tall, rather broad built, and had a brown beard, matching his brown, side-combed hair. He usually wore checkered shirts or simple shirts with embarrassing imprints. At least, I found it a bit odd to see my own dad with slogans like 'This is not a fat belly, it's delicatessen vaults'. On the other hand, it also made me laugh. Even his deep and slightly rough voice often seemed as if he was strict or angry, but most of the time he was just like a loving teddy bear.

After a few more steps and the soft crackling of the floorboards under our feet, we finally stopped. I heard him slowly open the door to avoid loud sounds, but that didn't work out so well. Old wooden doors always squeak. "Okay ..." my dad started and grabbed the knot of fabric on the back of my head to release it "... now you can open your eyes". Said done, I opened my gleaming with curiosity filled eyes and looked into the room. My breath was almost gone. The walls were painted in a (f /c) tone and decorated with a white border on the edges. The floor was made of light gray laminate, which here and there had some patterns or lettering engraved. In the far corner of the room stood a huge, white poster bed. The sheets were decorated with (favorite cartoon) covers and some of my old stuffed animals also found their place on it. On the wall hung various pictures of (favorite bands) and in the other corner of the room stood a large white desk, along with my laptop, a (f/c) lamp and a black / (f/c) chair. A big pinboard had found its place right over the desk and still remained empty. A large window to the right of my bed illuminated the entire space and was framed by a pair of white / black curtains. The plants placed on the window sill stuck in small, sweet flowerpots and lend the whole room a pleasant atmosphere. As I stepped closer to the room, I also noticed a white / black chest of drawers right next to the door, and for the grand finale, I saw a wide, round carpet with a simple check pattern right in the middle of the room. It was not the largest room, but big enough to move around freely.

A grin spread on my face as I realized how a feeling of warmth and joy went through me at the same time. I felt my father's hands, which he gently laid on my shoulders as he looked down at me. "Do you like it?", he asked quietly, yet with a touch of curiosity. Without hesitating, I turned around and gave him a stormy hug, which he returned directly. "I love it, thank you, dad!", I said pleased and snuggled into his light blue shirt. "Everything for my princess", he answered in a loving tone as he gently stroke my head. But the precious moment was interrupted by the unexpected noise of two grumbling stomachs. There was silence for a few seconds before we both burst out into laughter.

"Guess it's time for dinner?", my dad said and I nodded in agreement. Then we both ran down to the kitchen together. 

 

__________________________________________

 

"I'll go then!", I shouted in the direction of the living room as I grabbed my light blue converse chucks, put them on and stuffed the white shoelaces into the side. "But be back on time!", my dad shouted, causing me to roll my eyes. I just answered in a affirmative humming and looked in the mirror again. I wore a pastel-blue tank top with white floral pattern at the bottom, a black bolero that I left open at the front, and black jeans that framed my feminine curves. My body was very petite and slim built, but I still had a proud C-cup. I left my (h/l), (h /c) hair untouched and I wore only a little bit of black eyeliner, which emphasizes my (e/c) eyes and colorless lip gloss. My lips naturally had a delicate, pinkish tone that contrasted with the rest of my (s/c) skin. Overall, I was pretty happy with my looks. My clothes mostly consisted of a mix of black, white and blue. Maybe because these were my favorite colors at the same time. After checking my appearance, I grabbed the house keys and stormed outside. I could not wait to take a closer look at the city.

It took about 20 minutes until I reached the town center. A few people crossed my path and eyed me with strange looks. I didn't know if it was because I was new in Gravity Falls and everyone here already knew each other or because I looked at almost anyone who came towards me with a smile. I was way to happy to look normal. At least to the point where I was so deep into daydreaming, that I totally forgot where to go and finally crashed into someone. I stumbled back a few steps and landed on the cold, hard ground underneath me. A barely audible gasp escaped me and I narrowed my eyes slightly. Great, (y/n). You've just earned the title 'Dumbass of the Year'. Although I was a bit afraid of the reaction of my opponent, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. In front of me stood a boy who seemed to be around my age. His cyan-looking eyes stared down at me with a blank expression. His hazel hair was slightly curly and combed back. The clothes were quite elegant. A black button up shirt, a light blue vest, black trousers and black / blue leather shoes. I immediately noticed the birthmark in the form of the big dipper, which was spread over his forehead. Apparently, I stared at it longer than I wanted, because he suddenly cleared his throat and made me jump out of my thoughts. I just wanted to apologize, but I swallowed the words, as I saw him offering his hand for me. Somewhat ashamed, I grabbed his hand and stood up with his help. "Thanks", I mumbled, patting the dirt from my butt. I had a strange feeling in my stomach and when I looked up again, I also knew why. The stranger still stared at me with this unemotional look. A cold shiver run down my spine and I began to wonder if he might be mad at me. I tried not to show my nervousness and yet it surprised me that he started to smirk all of the sudden. The ringing of a doorbell broke the awkward silence and out of the door came a girl with long, also hazel hair. She stepped beside the boy, noticed his gaze, and followed it until her eyes crossed mine. It was not long before I found out that the two seemed related to each other. Actually, they even looked like twins. The girl looked just as elegant and had cyan eyes as well. A black collared dress with a wide, light blue pattern that ran across the front down to the hem and had cuffs in the same hue, framed her slender body. She wore black tights and light blue, sparkling heels. Unlike the boy, her eyes looked rather annoyed or arrogant and that was soon confirmed. 

"Who is this and why is she staring at me like that?", she asked in an almost derogatory tone as she pointed at me with her blue lacquered fingernails and shortly after questionably looked at her brother. I stood there like I was rooted all the time, blushing slightly as I heard her words. I hadn't even realized that I was looking at her so long. That certainly didn't leave the best impression behind. "Apparently, we have someone new in town, sister", the brown-haired guy responded briefly. That was the first time I heard his voice. It was slightly low and yet kinda charming. The complete opposite to his sister. I finally decided to say something and so I cleared my throat before I spoke. The twins looked to me and I slapped myself internally to finally get the necessary courage. "I-", I started and stopped again. I quickly reached out my hand and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm (f/n), (l/n) and I just moved here. Nice to meet you!", I announced a bit louder to get my self-confidence back. But I just sounded like an annoying chicken. A queasy feeling was spreading inside of me, as neither of them took my hand or answered me at least. Just when I wanted to pull back, the brown-haired guy took my hand and leaned down to blow a gentle kiss on it. The blush on my cheeks abruptly increased, as he looked up at me with a slight smirk and finally released me again. "Dipper Gleeful", he said politely, pointing to his sister, who rolled her eyes with annoyance and crossed her arms. "Mabel Gleeful and you better remember that name, newbie!", She almost hissed at me, which made me flinch slightly. Then she grabbed her brother's left arm and said that they had something important to do before finally dragging him along. I looked after them until they disappeared around the next corner of a building and tried to process what just happened. I raised my hand to eye level and looked at the spot where Dipper's soft lips used to be. I didn't know him, but the very thought of this little flirtation made me blush again. Quickly I shook my head, pushed away the thought and decided to keep looking around the town. 

 

__________________________________________

 

In addition to several shops, the park and a gaming local, I also found a diner on the outskirts of the city, on which a large sign with the inscription "Greasy's Diner" was attached. It seemed rather small and yet quit popular, as you could tell by the bunch of parking cars and bicycles in front of the building. Although my dad had made food just a few minutes ago, there was still room for an ice cream or a milkshake. So I decided to enter the restaurant without wasting another thought. As soon as I opened the doors, I was greeted with a smell of freshly brewed coffee and sweet pastry. In the farthest corner was a jukebox that played 80s music and gave the whole retro design of the diner a certain charm. I smiled lightly and walked past several seats until I finally stopped at a free bench and sat down there. The upholstery was comfortable and covered with red, varnish-like fabric. I barely noticed the voices of the numerous guests around me. I picked up the colorful menu in front of me and let my eyes wander over the menu. Yesterday I already eat lots of ice cream at the farewell party, so I skipped everything and stopped at the milkshakes. After a few minutes the waitress came to me and took my order. When she left, I heard someone entering the diner and looked to the door. Two teenagers came in, arguing loudly about something I did not quite understand. One of them was a boy with disheveled white hair, which was mostly hidden under a blue / white cap and had a print of a blue pine-tree on it. A black hoodie and a light blue vest were hiding his slightly chubby body. He wore a pair of light gray jeans, which he stuffed into some black boots. The other person was a girl with blond, long hair which was tied into a braid. She was wearing a pastel pink sweatshirt with a big rainbow in the middle, a lilac colored skirt, white knee socks, and some black ballerinas. The two were not only different in their clothing style, but also by their size. While the blonde was about my size, the boy was two heads smaller. The two became so loud that one of the staffs had to warn them to calm down or leave the place. They agreed on the first option, even though they both pouted and looked offended. in oposite directions. That was also the reason why the blonde noticed me and her expression changed abruptly. Oh no, not again.

Quickly she reached for the smaller ones wrist and pulled him along until they finally stopped in front of me and looked at me. Somewhat confused, I leaned back and blinked several times. "Hello?", I asked carefully and a little confused while the girl smiled broadly at me and the boy still looked a bit annoyed. "Hi! You're new here, aren't you?", the girl asked energetically and sat down across me without even asking. I nodded. "Oh man, that's so cool, we don't see new faces here often, you know-", she suddenly stopped and put her hand over her mouth, as if she'd been shocked by something. "I keep talking, without even introducing myself!", she added quickly, before taking her hand from her mouth and placing it proudly on her chest. "I'm Pacifica Southeast-" and before she could even babble on, the chubby boy pushed her roughly aside to sat down as well. I still looked speechless at him. "Sorry, my cousin can be quite intrusive", he apologized, removing the cap from his head to stroke through his hair. The blonde grumbled and that made me giggle. I waved my hand. 

"Nah, it's alright. I like it to meet new people", I replied happily. Pacifica sat up straight and the boy smiled at me. "Glad to hear that. The name's Gideon Pines by the way", he finally introduced himself and held out his hand. I accepted and shook it. (f/n), (l/n), I added before I released the grip again. Fortunately, these two seemed to be much nicer and happier than the twins from before. As a result, I had no problems to speak without thinking about what to say. Pacifica rested her elbows on the table and looked at me with her navy blue eyes. "How long have you been in Gravity Falls?", she asked, not even trying to hide the curiosity in her voice. Her bright behaviour was appealing, it seemed sympathetic. "Actually, I just moved here with my dad today", I said, noting the waitress next to me, who casually left my (f/f) milkshake on the table. Shortly thereafter, the older woman disappeared again. "That explains why we've never seen you here", Gideon remarked, staring intently at my milkshake. I grinned slightly as I saw this and pulled the glass closer to me. "Would you guys like one too? I pay of course", I asked, and both of them looked at me in surprise. They were the first people in this city who were actually nice to me, so somehow I felt the urge to thank them. "You really don't need to-" , "I'll take strawberry! With a lot of cream and colorful sprinkles!", Pacifica interrupted her cousin before he could refuse which made him sighs. I just giggled and looked at Gideon. "So?", I asked again. He put on his cap and pulled it down slightly. "Vanilla please," he said quietly. 

 

__________________________________________

 

The time flew by as the three of us keeped talking. We didn't notice how the dawn slowly started to show up. I found out that Gideon himself came here only a few weeks ago to visit his relatives and that he spent most of the time with Pacifica, who dragged him from one adventure to another. However, when I told them about the Gleeful twins I met earlier, the mood changed abruptly. I described how it happened and shrieked when Gideon suddenly hit the table with the palm of his hand. "I'll give you some good advice, just stay away from them!", he cursed. Pacifica just shook her head and raised a hand. "He doesn't like them, you know", she commented, earning a blank gaze of the smaller one. "For good reason! did you forget how Mabel treated you, or that I and Dipper are enemies?", he still said in an angry tone. It reminded me how cocky Mabel reacted when I met her. Dipper, however, seemed quiet, but ...

"First of all, I believe that every human being has a good side, including Mabel!", The blonde replied also a little louder and leaned towards her cousin. They were so close that their nose tips were almost touching. "And second, Dipper is cute and charming, and you're jealous!", she hissed. Gideon abruptly backed away and made a look that seemed like he was being hurt. "Envious? Me? At this snob?". The two complained so much that it degenerated into a fight again. Apparently they had a pretty unbridled temperament. I tried to calm the mood by saying something. "Well, actually - ..:", I started, drawing their attention to me. "Actually, I think Pacifica is right. I mean, Mabel was quite arrogant, but I was staring at her like a freak", I tried to defend the twin sister. Pacifica made a satisfied sound and looked triumphantly at her seat neighbor. "And Dipper seems nice, I mean, I was the one who crashed against him, and yet he smiled at me and didn't complain about it", I went on. Gideon's face was already similar to a clenched fist. He really didn't like the fact that I agreed with the blonde. "Besides, he-", I interrupted myself as I noticed what I was about to say. This made the two only more curious. "He what?", Gideon asked, with a slight emphasis. Pacifica also looked at me wide-eyed and leaned closer to me. "Did he kiss your hand?", she suddenly asked. I looked up, startled, with slightly red cheeks, but none of the two looked really surprised. "H-How do you-", Gideon's sigh interrupted me. He rested his head on his hand and played with the striped straw between his fingers. "He does that with every girl", he said curtly, and Pacifica nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's right", she said, shooting venomous glances at her cousin. "But only because he has manners unlike certain other gentlemen here!". This remark made them argue again, but this time I did not intervene. Instead, I thought about the action of the brown-haired male and how he looked at me. I really thought it was special, but apparently I was wrong. A feeling of disappointment rushed over me, even though I didn't know why. After all, I barely knew this boy.

I inhaled some of the suddenly stuffy air and got up. They stopped and looked up at me. "I have to go, my dad's probably already waiting", I said, stepping aside. Gideon just nodded and was immediately used by Pacifica as springbok. As soon as she stood on two feet again she fell into my arms. I paused for a moment before returning the hug. "Will I see you again? will you be here tomorrow?", I couldn't suppress a giggle and replied with an affirmative hum. She quickly released herself but left her hands on my shoulders. "Come back tomorrow and we'll show you some cool places, alright?" , "Deal", I said again and stepped away. Then I left the diner and went back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
